


bringing back the key.

by christienneamber



Category: me/him - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Angst, Essay, Essays, F/M, Letter, Letters, angry, has swear words sorry, i'm so furious yall, real life letters to a real life person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christienneamber/pseuds/christienneamber
Summary: You were a good man,But now it seems like you aren't.





	bringing back the key.

To hear such words from your mouth,

Surprised me.

To know that you’ve forgotten me,

Shocked me.

It feels like I’ve been stabbed in the heart, not once, not twice, but more than a fucking thousand times.

 

For you to act as if you did not love me,

Makes me laugh.

For you to say that as if not once in your life you told me the very words “ _I love you,_ ”,

Makes me angry.

Its funny how you try to act all tough, and un-guilty, and as if you weren’t the one who left me.

 

For you to say that we weren’t even together,

Makes me furious.

Yes, we didn’t have a labeled relationship, but I’m sure as fuck we had _a real relationship._

 

I said I wasn't bitter, that I wasn't going to think negatively of you.

But now, with what you said.

Oh damn, man you fucked up real bad.

 

I said I wasn't going to give your trinkets and gifts back, because I'm not immature to hate on you. 

 

Mutual Understanding, what a fucking word. 

Don't make it an excuse to be an asshole.

Just get up and smile like a proper man.

I thought morals were being taught to you?

 

You were a good man.

But now it seems like you aren’t.


End file.
